


ART - as they learn to see

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2013, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My third entry for the Reverse Big Bang 2013. I was so happy the lovely and very talented author of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/822879">as they learn to see</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta">often_adamanta</a>, claimed my artwork, I had a great time getting to know and work with her too. ♥</p><p>I wish to say thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/muccamukk">muccamukk</a> for making my badly worded dialogues on the SCENE PICTURE 3, also originally part of the picture for the claiming, sounding like English. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ART - as they learn to see

**Author's Note:**

> My third entry for the Reverse Big Bang 2013. I was so happy the lovely and very talented author of [as they learn to see](http://archiveofourown.org/works/822879), [often_adamanta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta), claimed my artwork, I had a great time getting to know and work with her too. ♥
> 
> I wish to say thanks to [muccamukk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/muccamukk) for making my badly worded dialogues on the SCENE PICTURE 3, also originally part of the picture for the claiming, sounding like English. Thank you.

COVER

 

 

SCENE PICTURE 1

 

 

SCENE PICTURE 2

 

 

SCENE PICTURE 3

 

 

SCENE PICTURE 4

 


End file.
